The Real me
by sophie.bryce.71
Summary: When eleven year old Ginerva Molly Weasley is sorted into Slytherin she must learn how to deal with an angry family and some new friends along the way.
1. About Ginny

It has been two weeks since the incident in Flourish and Blotts, where the mysterious black diary found its way into my cauldron. My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley; I am the seventh child of Molly and Arthur Weasley also I am the only girl. I shall be attending "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry" in a week, I hope against all hope that I shall be put into Gryffindor with the rest of my family. Why? You ask. Well it goes like this: for over eighteen generations there has not been a Weasley, who has been put into the other three houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Ginny! Dinner!"

Oh no, Harry will be at this dinner, she thought. It's not that she has a crush on him it's just; she doesn't know how to act in-front of him. He's famous but her family is just so ordinary, there is nothing special about them what's so ever.

"Coming".

She shouted, bounding down the stairs. However when she went into the dining room, only her family were there, all sitting at the table looking ready to pounce, at the food. She thought she would make them suffer a little bit. So instead of sitting down she stayed standing and asked where Harry was, she heard her six brothers groan in annoyance. So she just smirked over at them and turned and faces her mother.

"Change of plans huni, he will be arriving the night before we leave", Molly answered with a smile.

Ginny slowly dawdled her way to the table and once she sat down she waited for everybody to fill their plates and said,

"Mum can we say grace please" all the while smirking at her brothers,

"What a wonderful idea Ginny all right everybody put your cutlery down and join hands"

After grace she finally let her brothers eat.


	2. The Train Ride

It's finally here the day I go to Hogwarts. My thoughts are in a jumble, I am just so scared that I do not get into Gryffindor, I know, you wonder why. It's just I am so different from my brothers; they are all so brave and irrational. But I'm not I am very sly and intelligent. All the qualities of a Slytherin, except I am also very brave. So fingers crossed that the hat will see that side of me.

"Ginny dear it is time to go"

Before long, she found herself on Platform 9 3/4, excitement bubbling in her chest as she stared at the Hogwarts Express. She gripped her diary in her pocket. She'd almost forgotten it, and they'd had to turn the car around. Ginny felt her mum pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"Now don't forget to write to me and your father," Her mum said, starting in on her list of reminders as her dad stowed her trunk. "And make sure to listen to your professors and don't believe _anything_ Fred and George tell you."

"I _know_, mum," Ginny said. "Don't worry about me."

"We're not worried, Gin-bug," dad said, putting an arm around her mum. "Are we, Molly? Ginny's smart and independent. She'll be fine."

Her mum was starting to tear up, so Ginny nodded emphatically and smiled brightly. "I'll be fine, mum. Definitely."

"My youngest, off to school," Her mum said wistfully. The train horn sounded.

"All right, Molly," her dad said, rubbing his wife's arm. "Ginny needs to find a compartment. Bye, dear." He gave her a quick hug. Her mum pulled her into a tight embrace, brushing a tear from the corner of her eye.

Ginny waved to her parents as the Express pulled out of the station. When they were out of view, she started down the train, peering into each compartment along the way. She spotted Fred and George chatting animatedly with some girls from their year and passed the compartment by. She saw some of Ron's school friends – Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and two others that she guessed were Seamus and Dean – and wondered vaguely where Ron and Harry had gotten to. Maybe buying something from the sweets cart?

She finally found an empty compartment and went and got her book out of trunk. Just as she was starting to relax the compartment door was flung, Draco Malfoy was staring down at her, arms crossed and an infuriating smirk on his lips. She scowled at him, remembering their run-in at Flourish and Blotts. A tall black boy and a dark-haired girl with a long gorgeous hair stood behind him, looking at her superiorly.

"What do you think you're doing in my compartment _Weasley_" Malfoy drawled out as if he was bored.

"well I was under the impression that this was a school owned compartment, _Malfoy_" she sayed in the same tone of boredom.

"Now please remind to knock on doors _Malfoy_ or else you may have to deal with a very well placed hex, although since I am a first year I just might miss my target and hit somewhere else, somewhere a lot lower" she said with a smirk on her face.

A flicker of surprise crossed his face. He must have expected her to be meek without her father and brothers beside her. They stared at each other for several long seconds, both refusing to look away. Dislike ran between them like a charge. And then without another word he stormed out of the compartment and left Ginny to her peace for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Hey everybody so this is my first story so please kind and comment on any improvements you think i could make thank you.


	3. The Sorting and Pansy

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny exhaled and strode up to the front of the hall. She scanned the Great Hall. Fred, George, and Percy were watching her from the Gryffindor table, but she still didn't see Ron…or Harry. Hermione was giving her a wide, encouraging grin, and she tried to smile back as McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hello Ms Weasley, I know this day would come! I have waited far too long."

"Waited for what?"

" Why for you Ms Weasley because today is the very first day in who knows how long, that there will not be a Weasley in Gryffindor".

"not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, please they will hate me."

"Ahh my dear child do not worry about your family they will except it one day so with that I guess I should say….."

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Ginny was too scared to open her eyes, she did not want to see the shocked looks on everyone's face or the angry looks from her family. So instead she just turned and stared at Professeur McGonagall in fear.

"Well Ms Weasley you must go sit at your house now dear" she said with pity.

As Ginny stood up, she turned her head to catch her brother's eyes but every one of them just shook their heads at her and turned away. So she held her head high and marched over to the Slytherin table and sat down while glaring at those around her.

As soon as she sat down the food appeared and without another word she helped herself to some salad and chicken. Just at that moment, the girl with beautiful hair that she saw on the train, hinging around with _Malfoy_, sat in front of her and held her hand out.

"Hello, my names Pansy and I were just wondering if it would be ok if I and a few friends sat across from you."

"Sure" Ginny replied quite wary of what she wanted.

"Thank you….. hey guys its ok you can come over" she shouted out to a group of girls.

At that moment two others came over each holding their hands out and stating their names: The first girl was called Ariyan, she was quite tall with slim figure and golden ringlets. The second girl was called Daphne and was about average height with brown straight hair. Pansy was a mix of them both as she was quite tall and had straight brown hair.

"So I guess you are wondering why we are here?" stated Pansy

"Well I guess so" replied Ginny

" Well we decided as a group to take pity on you and become friends with you so that you may learn how to be a true Slytherin and gain some status-cue." The girl called Ariyan replied.

"Why, what is there for you to gain?"

"Well we need a new girl-friend so we decide that you seem quite sly and intelligent from what Pansy told us of what happened on the train, so why not give you a shot" stated Daphne in a kind voice.

"Well I guess I do need someone to show me the ropes to becoming a real Slytherin" Ginny drawled.

"Excellent, so starting tonight you can stay with us and tomorrow morning we shall show you how to dress and do your hair and make-up perfect" winked Pansy and with that they left.

Later on in the night Ginny found herself in a giant room full of four kings sized beds. She couldn't believe it, it was so beautiful and majestic: the walls were an emerald green with silver carpets, the beds were all purple with a slight tinge of blue. In front of each bed there was a desk and beside the beds there were two big wardrobes each.

So Ginny climbed into bed and started to write in her new diary. It was amazing this diary, it spoke back to her and everything. Its name was Tom and he used to go her as well and with that she went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everybody so what did you think of that? I made up the new character Ariyan, hope you all like her. xx thanks for reading.**

**I will try to update soon. xx**


	4. Ronald Weasley

It has been three weeks since the sorting and my brothers are still yet to approach me. My mum and dad said that they are disappointed in me, and that they obviously went wrong with me somewhere along the line. Well not exactly like that but it was between the lines.

"You coming down to breakfast," Pansy asked her as she and the others were leaving.

" Yey sure give me a minute," Ginny replied putting _Tom (the diary) _under her pillow and following them out.

After lunch, as they were leaving the lunch hall, Draco Malfoy and his cronies came up to them.

"Well hello Weasley… girls," he says nodding to each in turn.

"Hello Malfoy," Ginny drawled in reply. The other girls just nodded their heads.

"Well Weasley, Professeur Snape told me to tell you that I will be tutoring you in potions."

"Why I don't need tutoring in potions, I'm ahead of my class?"

"Not my problem, you should ask Professeur Snape," Draco said with disdain, and with that, he turned and strolled out of the hall.

"Hey I will see you guys later, I'm going to speak with Professeur Snape," and with that Ginny left.

As Ginny was making her way to the potions lab she ran into someone.

"O my God, I am so sor…"Ginny started,

"Get of me you scum bag!" The person said.

As Ginny looked up she saw that it was her brother Ronald Weasley, he looked so angry and it kinda scared her as he had never looked at her like that.

"Ron…..i'm so sorry please believe me, I never wanted to be in Slytherin….It just happened" She cried into his arms.

"GET OFF, OF ME YOU BLOOD TRATOR," he screamed: well more like screeched, into her ear. All Ginny could do was look at him in shock. How could he think that, she thought he cared about her… but obviously not?

With that Ronald stormed off with Harry and Hermione in tow. Ginny sat there for ten more minutes when she finally found her feet and stumbled down to the potions lab. Once outside the lab she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in, please," she heard a deep voice say.

"Hello sir, I was just wondering why I need a tutor," Ginny asked.

"Well Ms Weasley we are advancing you a year and you need somebody to help you catch up with the year", he replied with a smirk.

"Are you being serious Sir," she nearly screamed with excitement.

"Do I look like I am kinding Ms Weasley and please refer from screaming in my class room" he drawled.

* * *

**Hiya i'm really sorry this is so short this chapter and i will definitely do longer ones xx thanks for reading so far and i've you have any ideas please just ask xx thanks **


	5. First Class of Second Year

Ginny woke on Monday bright, fresh and ready, looking forward to the day ahead. She looked around and saw that Pansy and Daphne were already awake, combining their hair and such but Ariyan was still asleep. Getting out of bed, she rummaged around in her trunk for her uniform.

"Good morning" she smiled at Pansy and Daphne. "Morning Ginny!" the chimed in unison. Their voices awoke Ariyan.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" she muttered before covering her face with her pillow.

Eventually when they were all ready, the four girls headed down for breakfast together linking arms. Making their way directly to the Slytherin table. Ginny purposely averted the gazes coming from the Griffindor table. Pansy sensing her stiffening up, gently placed her hand on Ginny's and smiled reassuringly. "Had a good sleep?" she asked Ginny. Ginny just laughed.

The girls began to eat, chatting about their classes at the same time. Ginny had practically memorised her timetable. She had Potions first then charms. Ginny was not looking forward to either. Not that she hated either subject but because Ron would be there and there was going to be some form of drama. That she was sure of. Finishing off her toast, she waited patiently for the other girls. The hall was beginning to empty as students began to leave for classes.

The girls hurried over to the potions classroom where Professor Snape was already waiting. Luckily they were not the last ones to arrive. Ginny glanced around the classroom and to her relief saw that Ron was not there yet.

"Welcome ladies" the Professor called.

"Please if you would sit in pairs…." Pansy and Daphne hurriedly agreed that they would sit together. That left Ginny and Ariyan. Ginny looked at Ariyan knowing that she wanted to partner up with her boyfriend. She sighed. Well someone had to admit it. Might as well be her.

"Ariyan go sit with your boyfriend, I'll find someone else." Ariyan looked surprised

"Really?" Rose nodded smiling.

"yea sure don't worry about me." Ariyan looked concerned but Ginny smiled again.

"Go really!" Ariyan nodded and headed to a seat.

The classroom was segregated into two. On one half sat the Griffindors and the other half, the Slytherins. She was not going to sit with a Griffindor so the only alternative would be….next to one of the boys. She sighed and headed for a stool. Maybe whoever she sat next to, wouldn't be too immature. She didn't want to get distracted by her classmate. And on her first day as a second year too! She approached the boy.

"Hi" she murmured. The boy whipped his head around and with a gasp she realised who she had said _Hi _to. Because there she was, staring face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny suddenly felt her cheeks redden. "Erm, There aren't any more partners, Do you mind?" she asked indicating to the seat. Draco smirked. Ginny gulped.

"Well I suppose I could make a sacrifice. You may be a Weasley but at least you're a Slytherin." He pushed the chair towards her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He nodded. Glancing at her partner, Ginny managed to get a good look at Draco for the first time. He had platinum blonde hair, that was slicked back. He had a pointed chin and his jaw was lean. Glancing down at his notebook, she also noticed he had about the best guy handwriting she had ever seen. Suddenly Draco felt her gaze on him and looked up at her. Instead of turning away, Ginny stared at his eyes. She remembered them from the train. But up close they were much more intense. They were grey like liquid mercury. They seemed to bore into her soul.

* * *

**Hey everybody thanks for sticking with my story as i know it is not that good but i will definetly continue on with it anyway x thanks**


	6. Newly inducted snake

After a very funny and awkward Potions class they had a break. Ginny stayed in the common room with Pansy and Ariyan. They were joined by Daphne once again, and they sat there and conversed. Then they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. This class was taught by Professor McGonagall, an old friend of her fathers. Transfiguration was definitely the hardest subject so far, but still Ginny didn't have too big of problems. At least not like the boy who turned his hand into a paw.

When Ginny and the others finally sat down to lunch, Draco Malfoy graced them with his presence.

"Why hello, fellow Slytherins," he said in that amused voice.

"Draco," Ginny said shortly.

"Hello, Draco," the other girls said more warmly.

"Well, Ginny, I must say that your brothers weren't very happy when I brought up your house and year this morning," Draco mentioned.

Ginny finally looked up at him. "Really?" she asked dryly. "I've already been told."

Draco kept grinning. "Dear Ronald has been shooting me dirty looks all day. I've even gotten a few from Harry Potter."

"What did they say when you brought it up?" Ginny asked delicately.

Now his grin turned smug. "They got very upset. Why, one of the twins even threatened to hex me."

Ginny finally couldn't bite back a grin. "I can't imagine them doing that."

"Why he did. He said he'd hex my hair off," Draco said with a mocking serious face.

"And what did you say?" Ginny asked. Her own tone was amused now.

Now Draco's eyes grew mischievous. "I told him I'd hex his off so that we could look alike. But then I thought about and said that it wouldn't work. I'm much too handsome to look anything like him."

Ginny finally gave a laugh. And Draco seemed satisfied. "Finally. It's hard to make you laugh."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I just don't like you insulting my family."

"Perhaps, but I know that siblings make fun of each other, so I was sure you would enjoy my comments," he replied. He started to fill his own plate.

"Perhaps I just like it when I do it," Ginny suggested.

He stopped and grinned directly at her. "Well, point for you. I hadn't known if that was the truth or not. But, I've proved that it's not true, so case closed."

Ginny gave a teasing sigh. "I guess you have. My cover is blown."

"Hey, Gin," everyone turned to see Percy walking toward them. Ginny noticed that almost all of the Slytherins were watching with hostile eyes, and a few others from different houses were watching as well.

"Hello, Percy. What are you doing on this side of the Great Hall?" Ginny asked.

Percy didn't sit down, but instead just stood to the side of Ginny with his hands in his pockets. He looked rather uncomfortable at where he was. "Well, Ron and Harry sent me over here. They wanna talk to you."

Ginny's stomach clenched, and she had the distinct idea that she might be sick. But she swallowed thickly and raised an impassive brow. "Really? Why didn't they come get me themselves?"

Percy gave a small and quiet scoff that Ginny barely heard. But Percy ignored her retort. "They're waiting for you outside the Great Hall." Then he waited. Ginny had the idea that he wasn't supposed to leave until she went to talk to them.

Ginny sighed heavily as she stood up. She looked at the other girls. "I should be back soon. I doubt this will take long. Those two aren't ones for having well-thought out talks."

She heard Draco laughing when she turned and started walking with Percy. But Percy didn't follow her out. Ginny went out alone, and found Ron and Harry standing alone in the entrance hall. They didn't say anything either, but waved her over to the tapestry they were standing by. When she came over, Ronald pulled it back to reveal a long hallway. Ginny stepped in, and they both followed. Ron let the tapestry fall, and the remains of the filtering light were tinted red.

Before Ginny could demand to know what they wanted, Ron had wrapped her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry, Ginny, I never meant to shout at you and I do feel sorry for you."

Ginny squirmed out of his grip. She brushed off her robe. "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"About you being put in Slytherin. We really didn't expect it would happen," Ron apologized.

Harry nodded, his face just as guilty. "We wouldn't have joked about you being in another House that much. You're the most Gryffindor-like out of all of us," he explained.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, apparently you were all wrong. I'm more Slytherin than anything," she quipped. "Besides, guys, it's just a House. It doesn't matter."

Ron's brow furrowed. "It matters, Gin. I don't want my sister growing up around a bunch of filthy snakes! But don't worry, because you've got Percy, and the twins and Harry this year too, and you have the rest of the family as well."

"And Hermione, and you can always talk to us," Harry put in.

Ginny's eyes became glaring. "Look, whether you like it or not, I'm one of those snakes now! And for your information, I surprisingly already have friends. Friends that if they wanted to talk to me, they wouldn't have sent out a lapdog to come and get me!" she hissed.

"You're better than those snakes!" Ron argued, his voice getting louder.

"No, I'm just better than you!" Ginny retorted.

"Don't freak out on us," Harry warned. "We're just trying to help you."

"Well I don't have a problem, so I don't need help," Ginny seethed. "Besides, I'm starting to learn that I'd rather be filthy and smart than dumb and brawny."

Her brother and Harry were silent for a moment as they glared at her. Then through clenched teeth, Ron continued. "It hasn't even been two months, and you've already changed."

"Nothing about me changed," Ginny replied. "You only think I have because you can't stand my House."

She brushed past both of her brother and Harry, and pushed away the tapestry. She left both of them without looking back at them. She reentered the Great Hall, and walked back to the others. Daphne was now sitting with them. Ginny gave a small smile as she sat back down.

"Welcome back," Draco said with a grin. "It was dreadfully quiet here when you left. Until Daphne joined us that is."

"What did your brothers want?" Ariyan asked carefully.

Ginny sighed. "They're just being prats about where I was sorted. They said they wanted to help me, and that they didn't want me growing up around a bunch of 'snakes'."

Daphne and Draco's eyes darkened. "What did you say?" Draco asked.

Ginny grinned wider at him this time. "I told them that I was a snake now too, and that I'd rather be filthy and smart than dumb and brawny."

They all laughed, and Pansy almost fell out of her chair.

"That was brilliant!" Draco told her, patting her on the back.

"And now the kings are coming back in," Daphne followed his eyes to see that Ron and Harry were walking back toward the rest of the family. She watched as they spoke to each other. George caught her eye, and then quickly looked at his food.

Draco looked back at Ginny, and he raised his glass. "Well, I think we should have a toast. To our newly inducted snake!"

The others laughed, but held up their glasses as well, taking a drink afterwards.

* * *

**Hey so I am sorry this took a bit longer to update but it is quite a bit longer than my usual chapters so thanks for your reviews everybody x **


	7. Quidditch

The next two weeks went by in a blur. And Ginny was right. She had lost her best friend. Ron had turned his back on her, and ignored her in every class they had together. And soon Ginny was fighting with other Gryffindors, dueling in the halls. She was glaring at her brother, and ignoring the other members of her family. She was always walking with Pansy and Ariyan, and she could sometimes be seen with Daphne, and Draco and some of his friends.

But September fourteenth brought around a good, yet bad occasion. It was the day of Slytherins first quidditch try-outs of the year. The bad part was that she is still not allowed to try-out as this is technically still her first year at Hogwarts. The only thing was that Fred confronted Ginny afterwards.

"What do you want?" Ginny demanded with a glare.

Fred and his friends glared right back at her. "You should write to mum and dad. They're worried," he muttered. And then he and the other Gryffindors stormed off. Ginny just sent scathing looks at their backs, trying to ignore the guilt. She had forgotten about writing her parents the whole time she'd been at Hogwarts. She could only imagine what the others had said about her.

More days past, and Ginny was getting restless. Everything was slowly becoming a routine, and she was getting bored. Fridays could be the worst. She had the whole afternoon off, and really nothing to do. She had taken to exploring the castle, but once she started re-finding secrets she knew, it became boring.

"We should do something fun!" Ginny told the others. They were all sitting out on the grounds, on a Friday of course. Ginny and Ariyan were sitting around while Pansy and Daphne threw around a Fanged-Frisbee.

"Well, we suggested walking around the castle and trying to find the kitchens, but you didn't want to," Daphne reminded.

"I've already found the kitchens. It's not that big a deal," Ginny replied.

"We could go mess with the Gryffindors," Pansy offered. Ginny wasn't the only one who hated the Gryffindors.

Ginny considered that one. "Hmm . . . maybe. But something new!" she insisted. She rolled over onto her back and then onto her side. In her vision, she could see the shape of the Whomping Willow, and she could see the Quidditch Pitch. Then she was struck with an idea. "How about we go for a fly?" she asked excitedly.

"We don't have brooms," Ariyan reminded.

Ginny sat back up. "Yeah, but Madam Hooch probably keeps the brooms she uses for classes in her office. I bet we could break in there."

"And then get suspended," Ariyan argued.

"I think it's worth a try!" Pansy said with a smile. She tied up the frisbee so it wouldn't chew up her bag, and then placed it back inside.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Daphne agreed.

"Are you in, Ariyan?" Ginny asked.

Ariyan bit her lip. "I'll go with, but I'm not flying. I hate flying."

Ginny wasn't surprised. Ariyan had refused to get on a broom during their lessons for the past two weeks. The first class she took a detention, the second class she faked sick in the hospital wing.

"Well let's go then!" Ginny said with excitement.

The four got up and ran off to the Quidditch Pitch. It was empty, and after placing her ear on Madam Hooch's office door, she could hear that it was empty. She pulled out her wand, and unlocked the door. She snuck inside, and found a locked closet. After unlocking that as well, she found the brooms.

"Here we are!" Ginny cheered. She pulled out three brooms, and handed one to each other the boys. When they left the office, Ariyan was sitting in the stands. "Ok, just don't fly high to where we can be seen," Ginny warned. But then she was up in the air, and was zooming around the pitch. This was when she felt free. Flying was one of the greatest things Ginny knew.

"Hey,Gin, catch!" Pansy yelled. And then she threw a small object toward Lily. The momentum wasn't very big, and it wasn't even near her when it started to fall down. Ginny leaned forward and zoomed toward the ground. She caught it easily in the palm of her hand. It was a tiny, red, dusty ball. But Ginny knew better. This was one of her brother George's fireworks. It was undetectable to teachers, who would never suspect such a tiny thing providing a huge explosion.

"That was awesome!" Daphne cheered, and Ginny could hear Ariyan clapping from the stands. Pansy flew up close to her. "Here, give it me, and I'll throw it. I wanna see how good you are at catching it."

Ginny smirked, and she placed it into her palm. "Just don't drop it, or it'll explode."

Daphne grinned as she flew away. The next hour consisted of the two girls throwing the small firework for Ginny to catch. They started to make it harder, throwing it lighter, farther away, up higher, but Ginny didn't miss one.

"You're really good, Gin," Pansy complimented as she handed her the firework again.

Ginny grinned. "I should be. I've been raised around Quidditch players my whole life."

"Lucky," Daphne laughed.

"What are you three doing?"

Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy all jumped with a start. Ginny's head whipped toward the ground to see a group of older kids standing on the grass, their brooms in their hands. Ginny could recognize the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Peter Goyle. His brutish face was one that seemed to be repressed fury.

"Get down here!" he yelled to them.

Pansy and Daphne started to descend to the ground, but Ginny didn't move. She flew down lower, but made sure to stay above the ground. She moved closer to the group of boys. "Why should we? What are we doing wrong?" she demanded.

Goyle's eyes glared into hers. "First years aren't allowed brooms."

"These aren't ours," Ginny told him airily. "They're Hooch's brooms. So no rule-breaking has taken place and by the way I'm a second year not a first year.."

"I don't give two shits now this pitch is booked for Slytherin today," he argued. "Our possible teammates need to practice for the try-outs this Sunday."

"We are Slytherins," she quipped. "Once again, no rule-breaking."

"Come on, Gin," Ariyan spoke shakily, "let's just go. Let 'em practice."

But Ginny was stubborn and just stared into the eyes of Goyle.

Goyle sneered. "You wanna play that game, Weasley?" he seethed. He snatched the firework out of Daphne's hands. Ginny had a feeling that he had no idea what it was. "Then play this!" He launched the tiny ball, and it hurled across the pitch.

"You idiot!" Daphne yelled.

Ginny flipped around and sped toward the falling ball. Ginny didn't know what firework it was, how big the explosion was, but with Daphne's reaction, she didn't think it was good. She kept her eyes on it as she got closer and closer. But the ball was proving to be faster, and was reaching the ground at a fast pace. Ginny placed her body flat against the broom, but the ball was now below her. In a last ditch effort, she threw herself off of the broom and over the firework. She felt her hand close around it, but seconds later she was crashing onto the grass, and pain racked through her body. The air left her as she finally stopped moving. She was on her side, and she wasn't sure how well she was going to move. But she rolled over onto her back and then held up the firework to show the girls and the quidditch that she had caught it.

Ginny didn't feel like moving. Mainly because she couldn't really feel her back or her left knee. But then a hand was in front of her face, so Ginny gingerly took it. Instead of being pulled up gently, she was yanked up off the ground. She swayed a little on her feet, but Aaron Goyle steadied her. Ginny stared at him dizzily.

"What? You gunna hit me?" Ginny taunted. She placed a hand against her head. A throb was starting in her forehead.

Goyle was quiet for a moment as he looked at her. He looked at the large group of boys. "Go on with practice. I'm gunna take Weasley here to the hospital wing," he told them.

Ginny glared. "I can get there myself. Besides, I'm fine." To prove her point, Ginny moved to take a step, but her knee trembled, and she staggered.

Goyle caught her. Then he knocked both knees out and had her in his arms. "Do what I said. And you three second years go on to the common room or something. Leave the brooms out. These guys will put them back."

Ginny was confused by his nice attitude. Aaron Goyle was known to be an ass around Slytherin. She didn't trust him not to drop her. He started to walk, and Ginny bit back a groan. With every step he took, his arm brushed against her back, sending a jolt of pain through her veins. But she wasn't going to show him that. So he jostled her all the way back to the castle, and all the way to the hospital wing. Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard the whispers of other people. She knew rumors would start soon.

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Goyle laid her down on a bed.

"There was an accident on the Quidditch pitch. One of the guys ran into her while she was bringing the brooms out to us," Goyle told her. Ginny was impressed at his lie. He didn't even give a sign that he was lying like a lot of people did.

"What's hurting?" Pomfrey asked her.

"My head, back, and left knee," Ginny told her. Pomfrey left her side to go and get something from a shelf.

Goyle rapped his knuckles on the table next to her bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Weasley. Stay here if you will," he told her. Than without another look, he left the room. Ginny watched him leave, but then Madam Pomfrey was shoving a potion under her nose, telling her to take a big gulp. She took three nasty concoctions, and then had at least five different spells cast on her. But to her relief, Ginny felt fine, and her back and knee were back to normal. She didn't want to sit around and wait for Goyle, so she left the room, and paced up and down the hallway. It seemed to be forever before he finally showed up.

"Took you long enough," Ginny said with a small glare.

Goyle held up his hand. "Relax. I had a long conversation with the headmaster."

Ginny tensed. Had he ratted them out? "And?"

Goyle didn't answer her, but instead he waved her over, and then led her down the hall. He was then leading her outside of the castle, and to the edge of Black Lake. There was no one else around, so Ginny was careful. She had no idea what he wanted her to follow him for. It could just be a nasty prank, and he just wanted to shove her in the lake.

"Look, Weasley," he finally said, "you were really good on that broom."

Ginny raised a brow. "Thanks. But I'm sure we're not out here just so you can compliment me."

He grinned. "I talked to the headmaster about bending the first years having brooms rule."

Now Ginny was confused. "What for?"

"Because I want you to try out for Seeker on Sunday," Goyle told her.

Ginny stopped walking. She was dumbfounded. Peter Goyle, a total sexist and asshole, wanted her, a girl and first year, to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?

"What?" she asked.

"I told you. You were good. Look, for the last two years we've had Tyson Derrick as a Seeker. He's a cocky idiot who hates getting himself dirty. He doesn't have the guts to jump off a broom like you did out there. So I want you to come and try out. I want to see who's better," Goyle explained. "So will you be there?"

Ginny sighed, but she couldn't help the grin that surfaced. "Yeah, I'll be out there."

"You know that if you make that you'd be up against your brother during our match against Gryffindor," Goyle warned.

Ginny's grin became more smug. "That make it even better."

Goyle grinned, as if he liked her attitude. But then he grew a little more serious. "Look, Weasley, we haven't had a girl on the Slytherin team for years and years. I'm going to get crap for this, and so are you. Don't let me regret this."

* * *

**Hey so here is the seventh chapter it took me a while but i am still proud thanks for your reviews x**


	8. Tryouts

_**Hey so I Know Draco plays seeker but for this story he plays chaser. Thanks and i also made up the characters of Peter and Lara Goyle.**_

* * *

At Hogwarts, if there was something that was top secret, everyone knew what it was within an hour. So Ginny was surprised when no one knew what she and Peter Goyle had talked about. Goyle had kept his mouth shut, and so Ginny didn't feel a need to tell anyone either. She didn't even mention it to the girls. She decided to keep it a surprise.

So when Ginny woke up that Sunday, she didn't get out bed. She kept her eyes closed and blocked out any sounds the other girls made. But soon someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Ginny? Ginny, wake up. Blaise and Jacob want us to go watch the tryouts with them. You said that you would go," Pansy said as she attempted to wake her up.

Ginny didn't acknowledge her, and after another minute, the shaking stopped, and Pansy seemed to give up. "Fine, but you better be there. If you leave me with them alone, I will kill you," she threatened.

Ginny grinned into her pillow. Soon the other girls had all left, and silence reigned throughout the room. It was relaxing. Ginny just wanted to be completely rested, and she also knew that if she went to breakfast, she would hear constant talk about the coming tryouts. She didn't want butterflies like when she was sorted. She wanted to show Goyle that he wasn't going to regret a thing. She wanted to prove that she could play, and that she was better than the rest.

Ginny was almost back to sleep when suddenly her curtains were ripped open and light finally reached her eyes.

"Get up, Ginny!"

Ginny groaned and opened one eye. In front of her bed was a girl with a slim face. Her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were a glaring blue. Lara Goyle, the twin sister of Gregory Goyle and the younger sister of Peter and one of Draco's best friends. Ginny hadn't talked to her very often, but they were on first name base at least.

Ginny re-closed her eyes. "What do you want, Lara?" Ginny muttered.

"Peter wanted me to come and wake you up. He said that he suggests that you eat something, and I suggest that you get to the locker room early. My brother hates when people are late," Lara warned.

Ginny opened her eyes fully. "When did Peter tell you about me?"

"This morning," Lara answered. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "And just so you know, I hope you make it. We need a girl on the team, so I'll be cheering for you in the stands."

Ginny sighed as she sat up. "Thanks. I'm just going to get something from the kitchens. Do you want to join me?"

Lara shook her head. "Nah. I told Draco I'd meet him in Great Hall before breakfast ended. I'm supposed to give him the some pep talk for the Quidditch tryouts." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny chuckled. "Ok then. I'll see you out there then."

"Yup. Later, Ginny." Without another look, Lara left the room.

Ginny yawned once, but still got up and dressed. She left the common room and stopped by the kitchens. The elves tried to pile her arms with food, but she only took a little, not wanting to throw up or something later. She was munching on an apple as she was walking out of the castle. She headed toward the pitch, examining the weather conditions. It was only a little windy, and the sun was shining brightly. Perfect conditions, and the sun could prove an ally when it came to the glinting material of the Snitch.

Ginny walked into the Slytherin locker room just in time to see the door to the captain's office open. Peter Goyle walked out with a clipboard in his hands. At the sight of her he grinned.

"You're early," he commented.

Ginny shrugged. She wasn't going to mention that she was early on his sister's advice. "Yeah. I thought I'd check the weather and get dressed early."

He nodded. "Well, just pick a locker and change. And here," he tossed her a bundle. "That's a practice outfit. It took a while to get one that would fit your size."

"Thanks" Ginny nodded and went and got changed. Once she came out Peter just nodded his head at her.

"And you're using Lara's broom," Peter told her. He handed her a Nimbus. All Ginny could do was stare at the gorgeous broom. It was well better than her Cleansweep.

"Thanks," Ginny told him. She set the broom down by a locker just as Peter walked back into the office.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" a voice demanded.

Ginny looked up to see Tyson Derrick and a group of boys coming toward the locker room. They all had brooms in their hands, and each looked at her with confused looks.

"I'm trying out for Seeker," Ginny said casually. She continued to lace her shoes.

But some of the boys scoffed or laughed. "You're trying out for Seeker?" Tyson said with amusement. "First years aren't even allowed brooms."

"Well that rule is being bent for her and she isn't a first year. She got advanced to second year." They all looked to see Peter approaching the group. "The headmaster is allowing her to try out with my recommendation."

"Are you out of your mind, Peter?" Tyson chuckled. "Her? A firs.. second year and a girl? Is there anything about those qualities that can be better than me?"

"I hope," Peter muttered.

Tyson's face darkened a little and gained a scowl. "Whatever. You're the captain. I'll just have to let you see that you wasted your time with her."

The boys all marched off to the locker room. At some point Draco had joined the group of boys, and he smirked at her as he passed. Peter let out a breath and sat down next to Ginny.

"Told you that they'd make jokes," he told her.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't care. Just let him eat crow after I beat him."

Peter grinned. "That's the attitude I like to see."

Soon the tryouts were starting, and there was a large crowd of people in the stands. Ginny saw some of her family, so she knew that it wasn't just Slytherins that were watching. The other teams were scouting. There were whispers when people saw her in the line with the others.

Peter Goyle had turned out to be a good and fair captain. When he finally sent out the Seekers, Ginny was confident that she could do it, and that he would be fair about it. Their goal was to see who could catch the Snitch in the fastest time, along with the Bludgers being loose. Tyson Derrick went before Ginny did, and she now knew what Peter had been talking about. Tyson avoided any mud, and wouldn't go for the Snitch when it was too close to the grass. Ginny saw two times that he could have had it, but completely avoided it because of the mud it was hovering over.

"Ok, Ginny, you're up," Peter told her as he wrote down a time on his clipboard.

Ginny took in a deep breath as she rose off the ground. Right away, she flipped to dodge a Bludger. She flew high above the pitch and looked down. She just needed to find a small glint. After a moment, she found it, hovering by the stands. Ginny sped toward it. The Snitch moved quickly away, and people parted as Ginny flew between them, her hand outstretched. The Snitch left the stands, and it started to fall toward the ground. Ginny nosedived after it, keeping her hand out for it. The Snitch pulled up and floated a foot off the ground. Ginny quickly pulled her broom up to avoid crashing into the ground. She made it, but her feet dragged across the grass and mud. But she kept her pace, getting closer and closer to the elusive Snitch. Finally, she felt a cool metal against her palm, and she closed her fingers around it. The Snitch's wing fluttered uselessly through her fingers. Ginny landed to a chorus of cheers and applause from the stand. When she made her way back to Peter, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Good run," he complimented.

Ginny grinned back at him and handed him the struggling Snitch. "It was easy," she said with a shrug. She moved back to the bench and took a seat next to Draco.

Draco nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, good job out there."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

"I hope you get put on the team," Drao told her. He was the first of the guys to say. "Tyson is too prissy for this game. You're much better."

Ginny felt her cheeks heat up a bit. But she ignored it. "I hope you make it too. You did really good out there."

He grinned. "My chances are a bit higher. After all, there are two Chaser openings."

"Peter's a Chaser?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. With his strength you'd think he'd be a Beater, but he likes being a Chaser apparently." He looked at her broom. "Is that Lara's?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's hers. I'm just using it for the tryout."

"And when you make the team?" Draco asked with a grin.

Ginny smiled. "Then I send for my broom."

They continued talking as the rest of the tryouts went on. When they had finished, Peter had them all change and then come out and line up once again.

"Alright, you all did good, but we only need six players. And after careful consideration, I have a team already planned out after watching everyone try out. First, as a Keeper, I've chosen to have Montague retake his position."

A lean fourth year stepped out of the line and stood next to Peter. His face was smug and handsome, Ginny had to admit. He had coal black eyes and wavy dark hair.

"For Chasers, there is myself, Flint, and Malfoy who will take Daly's position from last year as well."

Draco and a tall boy moved to stand next to Peter. The other boy was as tall as Peter, but his face was still babyish, so he had to be younger by a few years. Ginny recognized him as the fifth year prefect.

"As for Beaters, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Peter said proudly.

"And our Seeker will be Ginny Weasley," Peter finished.

Ginny grinned as she went to stand next to Draco. Draco grinned at her and patted her shoulder. The others that hadn't made the team complained at the news, even though most of them hadn't even tried out for Seeker.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyson demanded. "You're picking her over me? Are you out of your mind?"

"She caught it faster and better than you did," Peter stated.

"Plus she's not some priss," Draco taunted.

Ginny expected Tyson to at least glare at Draco, but he didn't even look at Draco. But his scowl toward Peter deepened. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Peter said with a scowl of his own. "Unlike you, she's not afraid of getting a little dirty. As long as we win."

Tyson turned his glare to Ginny and then stormed off. The rest of the guys all slowly trailed away as well. Peter ignored them and turned to face the team. "Alright, our first practice will be after classes next Wednesday. By then I'll have a team jersey for each of you. So I expect to see you all then."

It was a clear dismissal to Ginny, so she turned and started to leave. She had left Lara's broom in Peter's office, so she made her way to the edge of the pitch. Draco had caught up with her.

"I told you that you'd make the team," he bragged with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the confidence."

He grinned. "Any time, Ginny. Any time."

* * *

_**So How as it please review thanks and dont forget to tell me if you want anything added into the story xx**_


	9. Gryffindor's Slytherin

Later that day, Ginny had written a letter to her parents, telling her that she had made the Quidditch team, and then asked if they would send her broom as soon as they could. Ariyan accompanied Ginny up to the Owlery.

"Hey, Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Ariyan asked. "One that might seem a little weird."

Ginny sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well . . . I was wondering . . . how are you able to be so casual around Dracp Malfoy? I mean, I'm not afraid of him or anything, but he's almost like a king among Slytherins, what with his family's name."

Ginny raised a brow. Was that why the older kids seemed to always show respect to him when he badmouthed them to their faces? So she shrugged. "I just am. I see no reason to treat him any different from anyone else. He's just a person."

Ariyan looked at her with wide eyes. Slowly she relaxed. "Hm. Maybe it's because you don't have a family of Slytherins like the rest of us do."

Ginny almost rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe."

When they entered the Owlery, Ginny whistled, and her owl, Regal, flew down to rest on her shoulder. Her father had bought him before she came to Hogwarts. He took the letter in his beak, and after Ginny briefed him on where to go, he took off, flying out to the distance.

As the days passed, Ginny started to feel a little less restless. With classes, homework, and Quidditch practices, Ginny found herself always busy. Peter had been right. Most of the guys on the team seemed hesitant about having a girl on the team. Peter and Draco were the only relaxed ones about it. Her parents had sent her broom, and Ginny was thankful to have it. It was much faster, and it made practices easier.

October had really gone by in a flash, and soon it was Halloween. Everyone was excited for the feast and the decorations, but Ginny was more tense than anything. Because today was Ron's birthday.

"What are you going to do?" Ariyan asked at breakfast when Lily had explained her downcast attitude.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. Honestly, I completely forgot that his birthday was coming up. I haven't talked to him since the first day of classes."

"You should get him a gift," Pansy told her. "You may be fighting, but he's still your brother, and it's his birthday."

Ginny hummed quietly. "Yeah, that's where my mind's been lately." But Ginny's only problem was that she had nothing to give to Ron as a present. But later that day, Ginny had decided that she would at least say 'Happy Birthday' to him.

"This place looks awesome yet again!" Pansy said as they entered the Great Hall for the feast the night. Bats were fluttering around near the ceiling, and some were a bit lower, and there were pumpkins that a group of first years could sit in.

The three took seats near the middle of the Slytherin table, and were soon joined by Draco and Blaise.

"Nice of you to join us," Ginny said to Draco with a grin. "Getting tired of listening to the other second year boys grunts?"

Blaise hid his laugh behind her hand, but Draco didn't hide his. "Actually, Blaise here was tired of it, so I suggested sitting here. What place could be better than by our own Ginny Weasley?" Then he paused, his brow scrunching as he took a bit of his food. Then he asked, "What is your middle name?"

Ginny raised a brow. "Why?"

Draco grinned. "Well, I think you should have a nickname, but I can't think of one. So perhaps your middle name will help me think of one."

"Why do I need a nickname?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"He gives one to everyone," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

Ginny looked at Draco's pleading look, so she gave up. "It's Molly. Ginny Molly Weasley."

Draco's brow furrowed again. "Hmm . . ." he hummed as he thought. "Gin. Gin. I kind of like that."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Gin. Does anyone ever call you that?" Draco asked.

Ginny grinned. "Only when they want something." Draco laughed

As she caught sight of Ron and the others at the Gryffindor table. Hermione patted Ron's shoulder, and Harry was leaning toward the group, saying something to Ron. Ginny noticed that Ron was wearing a necklace, something she'd never seen him wear before. She assumed that it was a birthday gift.

Draco seemed to know where she was looking. "Have you talked to your brother? I've heard too many times today about how it's his birthday."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've decided to at least tell him happy birthday"

"You're brave," Blaise murmured.

Ginny thought the same thing as she left the Great Hall after the feast had ended. She had lost sight of Ron and the others, and she had no idea how to get to the Gryffindor common room. But she spotted two older kids with Gryffindor ties, so she followed their steps. They kept going up and up, something Ginny wasn't used too. It seemed like forever until the two kids stopped walking. They stood in front of a portrait with a fat lady in a pink dress. One of them said something, and the portrait moved to show a hole in the wall. Ginny assumed this was the entrance to their common room.

"Hey!" Ginny called.

The two kids stopped and looked at her. The boy pulled his foot out of the hole. They looked curious at first, but when they noticed her Slytherin tie, their eyes became hostile. "What are you doing spying on us?" the girl hissed.

Ginny didn't show the nerves that were fluttering through her skin. Instead, she looked the girl in the eye. "I need you to tell Ron Weasley to come out here for me. I have to talk to him."

The boy was still hostile, but now also looked hesitant. "What would a Slytherin want with Ron, besides to try and hex him?"

Ginny was about to speak when another voice joined them. "What's going on here?"

Ginny turned around to see something that she actually recognized. George Weasley her big brother.

"This Slytherin wants to talk to Ron," the girl sneered.

George finally came up next to Ginny, and then he smiled. "Oh, hey, Ginny," he greeted. "I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever. Here to wish your Ron a happy birthday?"

Ginny looked back at the other two and grinned. "Yes, actually. I haven't talked to him yet today." She almost laughed when she saw the horror-stricken looks on the other twos' faces.

"I'll get him for you," George told her.

Ginny grinned at him. "Thank you, big bro."

George smiled at her, and then moved past the other two to enter their common room. The other two Gryffindors shook out their stupor and followed him. The portrait closed, but opened again moments later, and Ron came out. His body was tense, and his face was hesitant. Ginny suddenly felt very stupid for coming here. He was probably still mad at her. Not that Ginny was happy with him yet either.

"What do you want?" Ron mumbled.

Ginny bit her lip before letting out a sigh. "Well, I thought I would wish you a happy birthday. I do every year, why break the habit." Ginny almost smacked herself. The least she could have done was keep the sarcasm out of her words.

Ron didn't look at her. "Thanks. And I um . . . didn't tell you that you did a good job, making the Slytherin team. I've never seen a girl on their team."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks. Peter Goyle wanted me to try out, so I did. Apparently Tyson was too prissy and hated getting dirty."

"Yeah, well Derrick is the typical Slytherin. Hates getting his hands dirty," Ron muttered.

Ginny drew in a slow breath, not wanting to get furious over the dig at her House. She wasn't sure if Ron even remembered that it was her House now too. "Actually, I was referring to how he hated getting mud on his clothes."

Ron shrugged. "So he's both. Whatever."

"So, it's not just a few of them. You really do hate anyone who's a Slytherin," Ginny accused quietly.

Ron finally looked at her. "I don't hate you, I know the sorting hat just made a mistake, No sister of mings is a Slytherin."

Ginny just scoffed. "You know what you are a bloody git…What if I said I spend time with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny knew she had pushed a forbidden button as she spoke, but she lost any care.

Ron looked angry and horrified. "What!" he roared. "Are you crazy? You're hanging out with that git! He's a complete ass! He picks on little kids, and always plays dirty! Of all the people . . . !"

"At least he can accept that I'm a Slytherin!" Ginny scathed. "He doesn't rip on me for being a Weasley!"

"That's it!" Ron said with finality. "I'm writing Mum and Dad. You've got to be out of your mind! Being in that House has completely changed you, Ginny!"

Ginny glared at him. "No, you changed! You changed your mind about me when I became a Slytherin! That's what's changed. You think you've lost your sister to a dirty House, but you just won't say it out loud!"

"Fine! I've lost my sister! She got put in the worst House possible! I'd rather her be a Squib! And now, I don't think I have a sister at all anymore!" Ron yelled.

Ginny glared at him defiantly. She wasn't going to let him see how his words had hurt her. Ginny pulled in a breath. "Well fine then, Weasley. Happy birthday, and I hope that you live after we crush you in our upcoming match."

Ginny spun on her heel and marched away, not giving him a chance to speak. She heard him retreat into his common room before she had turned the corner. His words had hurt her immensely. No matter how mad she was at him, she would have never denied that he was her brother, and she would have never imagined that he would do such a thing. He had been her favorite, the one she always ran too when she was scared and their dad wasn't home. It looked like that was no longer an option.

When Ginny entered the Slytherin common room, she scanned the room. She found Draco sitting with a few other Second years, including Ariyan and Pansy. Ginny made her way over to them, and Draco smirked when he saw her coming.

"Hey there, Gin. How'd it go with your brother?" he asked. There was no malice in his voice, no amusement. But Ginny had a feeling that he knew exactly how it went.

Ginny took in a small breath, happy that it wasn't shaky. "What brother?" she asked him innocently.

Draco's smirk never left as he stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome, Ginny, to the Gryffindors' version of Slytherins," he welcomed.

Ginny grinned and shook his hand.

* * *

**So what do you think you guys xx I'm really truly sorry I took a while to update. Please review thanks**


	10. The First Quidditch Match of the Season

The time for the match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor had snuck up on both teams, making them constantly fight on who got to practice on what days. No one knew exactly what was said during Ginny and Ron's fight, but everyone was aware of the tension between the two. Ginny had taken to not acknowledging her brother, or most of her family in fact.

The only one she seemed to talk to was George, and that was when one was trying to get a rise out of the other. It usually ended in one of them hexing the other. Ginny was nervous, in fact she don't think she have ever been more nervous then she was right then. It wasn't just that this was the first match of the season or that it was against Gryffindor. It was the fact that it was against her brothers.

To Ginny's surprise, she hadn't gotten a letter from her parents concerning Draco, so Ginny had the feeling that Ron had been bluffing. He couldn't tell them much without telling them about the whole fight.

"What a pansy," Draco had laughed when Ginny told him of her suspicion.

Ginny had taken to hanging around Draco Malfoy more often, partly because it annoyed her brothers, which she knew Draco enjoyed as well, but mainly because he was a good guy. He made her laugh, and she never dwelled on what her brother had said. And his calling her Gin actually had spread, and now most of the Slytherins called her that, except for Pansy and Ariyan. Lara didn't call her that either, just to go against Draco.

When the day of the match actually came, Ginny chose to eat a full meal, but not enough to where she would end up throwing up. Part of her was a bit afraid. Peter had briefed the team on the Gryffindor players, and told her that she would be going up against Harry. Ginny had gulped. She knew Harry was a good Seeker. She had seen him play at home. She didn't know if she could actually beat him.  
Pansy seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry about Harry," she told Ginny."You're smaller, so you might be faster."

"Yeah," Ariyan agreed. "And if you're not, just tackle him off his broom." Finally, Ginny cracked a smile.

Later that afternoon, Ginny was sitting with the rest of the team in the locker room. Peter was pacing in front of them, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "Alright, team. This is the biggest game for us. We've lost the past few years, but this time I think we can do it. We actually have a good Seeker." He grinned at Ginny. "And from what I hear, little Harry is a little shook up about having to go against his best friends sister. Any hesitation he shows could be the key. But the Weasley's been pretty aggressive the past few days, so I need the other  
Chasers to watch out and be careful."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ginny joked. The others laughed.

Peter finally smiled. "Alright. Let's head out."

They all walked out into the stadium and toward the middle. The Gryffindor team had already come out and had been announced.  
"And on the Slytherin team, Captain Peter Goyle, Adrian Flint, and Draco Malfoy are playing as Chasers. Dante Montague is back as Keeper, just as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are the Beaters. And the new popular player is their Seeker, Ginny Weasley. The first girl on the Slytherin team in a long time." Meredith Macmillan, an older Gryffindor, was commentating the games.

The teams made it to the middle, and Madam Hooch stood in the middle, the ball crate at her feet, and the Quaffle in her hands. The teams glared at each other. Ginny caught Harry's eye, and Peter had been right. He seemed hesitant.

"I want a clean game," Madam Hooch told them. "Captains shake hands."

Peter and a burly sixth year Gryffindor that Ginny was sure was Oliver Wood, walked forward and tensely shook hands. When they parted, they were both flexing their fingers.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch called when the captains rejoined their lines. Ginny mounted hers as she scanned the Gryffindor team. It consisted mainly of her family members.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch gave a loud shrill with her whistle, and they all rose in the air. The Bludgers and Snitch were released, and the Quaffle was in the air. The game had begun.

"And Percy Weasley had grabbed the Quaffle, and he's making a beeline for the goals. But Peter Goyle is on his tail," Meredith spoke.  
Ginny flew up above the other players. Harry had done the same, but they stayed far away from each other. But Ginny let her eyes stray towards him. At some point throughout the game Harry had come up to her.

"You are sick, do you know that," he growled towards her.

Ginny felt so much anger come up because of his stupid comment. "Excuse me...Who the hell do you think you are calling me sick, do you know what he called me, do you know that he said he rathers I was a squib instead of a Slytherin...DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Ginny was now screaming infront of the whole school but she was just getting started.

"Do you know how I felt when my whole family started to hate me because of one stupid house...Do you know...No you don't because you were too busy trying to slither up their backsides weren't you POTTER!" she growled.

At that comment the whole Slytherin house cheered and the Gryffindor house gasped.

"That is enough, this is a guidditch match not a screaming match," Madam Hooch shouted from the ground, breaking everybody into reality.

And just like that the game begins again with Slytherin in the lead, 130 to 40. Ginny was desperate to end the game so she flow around in circles looking for the snitch. She eventually saw it in the stands across the pitch from Harry.

She quickly nose dived towards the ground in the opposite direction from the snitch to trick Harry. It worked he was infront of her so she straightened back up and flied in the other direction towards the snitch.

"SLYTHERIN wins with Ginny Weasley catching the snitch leaving the score 380- 60," the noise that followed was almost deafening and Ginny was scooped up onto the teams shoulders running past the Gryffindor team. Her whole family and Harry glared at her all the while.

"PARTY...PARTY...PARTY," screamed Slytherin house on the way out of the pitch.

Ginny looked down onto Dracos face and he gave her the biggest cheesiest face in the world and Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sorry i took so long to update its just my computer broke and i have to use my sisters. xx**

**Please review thanks x**


	11. Returning Home

Getting onto the Hogwarts Express, Ginny's stomach was filled with butterflies. She wasn't nervous but her pulse  
was unusually fast. Then again, so was very else's. It was the time to go home for Christmas. Experiencing the newfound feeling of a little more independance.

Tom the Diary was gone, Draco recognized it from his dads study and told me all about it and how he was ashamed his father would ever do something like that. He thought I would hate him, but I never could hate anybody for something they could not control, so instead of splitting us apart it brought us closer than ever, we were almost inseparable.

The train ride back to King's Cross was much more fun than the ride to Hogwarts had been, mainly because she didn't have to listen to her brothers gush about Houses and Hogsmeade. Instead she was sitting in a compartment with the girls and guys, and a huge pile of sweets in the middle of the compartment.

"Finally, a long break with no homework!" Draco groaned as he stretched across the seat. He was sitting across the girls, and no had his legs stretched out along the seat. The girls giggled. Ginny sighed as she picked up a Chocolate Frog. She took a bite out of the frog, but out of habit, she took a look at the card. She wasn't a collector, but Ron was, and she always gave the cards to him. What was she going to do with Falco Aesalon now? Could she force herself to give it to Ron? She doubted he would take it anyway. He had  
been particularly furious with her about the Quidditch match.

"Are you going to keep that card?" Ariyan asked.

Ginny raised a brow. "You collect them?"

Ariyan laughed. "No, but some of my brothers do. I like seeing them argue over who gets what card. Sometimes they end up in fist fights." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny laughed. But she kept onto the card. "Actually, I think I'm going to keep this one."

Ariyan only shrugged as she opened her own Chocolate Frog. Ginny shoved the card into her pocket.

Upon reaching King's Cross, Pansy grabbed Ginny in a tight hug. "You'd better write. I don't think I can handle having to deal with my brothers again. I'll need help to get through it," Ginny told her.

Pansy laughed as she pulled back from the hug. "Right back at you."

Ginny looked back at Pansy. "Perhaps I can get my parents to let you stay over. Have a good Christmas."

"Hurry up, Pansy!" Pansy's sister yelled from behind them.

Pansy ignored her. "You too, Ginny. Bye."

"Bye." Ginny watched as Pansy walked off toward her older sister. Ginny sighed and made her way through the crowd and looked for her family. But soon it wasn't hard to see her dad's red hair over the top of the crowd. But before she could get there, someone had grabbed her wrist.

Ginny turned around to see the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. On his lips was his usual smirk.

"Glad I caught you, Gin," he said with amusement.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Caught me is right." He let go, and she started walking, but Draco kept pace with her. "So what did you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, and to ask you what you want me to send you? I have no idea what to get you," Draco replied.

Soon Ginny's family came into sight, so Ginny stopped walking. She wanted to avoid a fight. Draco stopped as well, but she knew that he noticed her family as well.

"How about you don't get me anything," Ginny suggested. "It's not necessary."

Draco waved off the idea. "I guess I'll just have to surprise you. Have a happy Christmas," he told her. And then, probably to spite her brothers, Draco Malfoy wrapped her into a hug. Ginny felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but she hugged him back. When he pulled away, Ginny noticed that his cheeks were a little pink as well.

He handed her a small box. "Happy Christmas, Gin," he said once again.

Ginny smiled. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she murmured.

With one last smirk, Draco turned around and walked away. Ginny watched until he was lost in the crowd, and then she looked back at the box. She flipped it over and read the label.

'Crystalized Pineapple'. How had he known she liked it? But she only grinned and shook her head. She shoved the small box into her jacket pocket. It stuck out a little, but it didn't fall as she walked toward her family once again.

"Looks like Ginny's got a little boyfriend," Fred mocked, his brow furrowed.

"Like Hell she does!" Ron growled.

Ginny ignored him, but she looked toward Fred. "Don't worry, Fred. I'm sure you'll get one as well someday."

She heard a few sniggers, and Fred's ears turned a bright red. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his mother.

"Children, enough," Mrs Weasley told them, setting a hand on Freds's shoulder. He looked as if a hundred pounds had been placed on him, and he shut his mouth.

"Besides, Ginny does not have a boyfriend, " Mr Weasley muttered.

Ginny bit back a smile. "Of course, Dad. I'm only eleven, and no one's that lucky."

"I would put anything past a Slytherin, Dad," George seethed calmly.

This time Ginny had to bite back hurt along with anger.

Ginny was tense the entire ride home, and as soon as she had entered the house she took her things to her room and stayed there. After everything that Ron had said, Ginny didn't want to see her brothers at all. And she stayed in her room for almost two days, only leaving to use the bathroom or to eat.

* * *

**So how do you like it please review and once again im sorry for the long wait as my computer is still broken xx**


	12. Family

On the second day home, Ginny got word from Pansy saying she can come on the following Tuesday.

So on Tuesday the 23rd, Ginny found herself waiting in the living room for Pansy to come. Her brothers hung around too, but with sullen looks.

They didn't say a word to her. When a knock finally sounded, Ginny hurried to the door. Upon opening it she found Pansy standing there with a bag, her cheeks pink.

"My father Apparated me a few blocks away," she told her. "He walked back after we found the house."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Well come into the kitchen. My mum wants to meet you."

Ginny led her into the kitchen to introduce Pansy, but then both girls quickly stole off to Ginny's room.

"So, how have the last few days been for you?" Pansy asked.

Ginny sighed. "I'm ignored by all of my brothers, and fussed over by my parents. It's been great!" she mocked.

Both girls laughed. "My little siblings haven't left me alone. They repeatedly ask questions about Hogwarts. Especially Roy," Pansy complained.

"Why does he ask a lot?" Ginny asked curiously.

Pansy hesitated. "Well, . . . he really wants to go to Hogwarts too."

Ginny wasn't surprised. She had been like that too. But she didn't understand why Pansy seemed so guarded about the subject. But she didn't want to keep the thick air. "So, how many siblings do you have?"

"Two."

"Are you serious?" Ginny said in astonishment. The least amount of kids a Weasley has had is five.

Pansy nodded grimly. "Yeah, one boy and two girls including me. It's a mess."

"I'd imagine," Ginny agreed. "This place is a mess with just me and im the only girl!"

"Well, my mum said that she wanted a big family since she was an only child. I have no cousins at all, so all the siblings make up for it, I guess."

"Well, I have nine cousins, I think," Pansy said, trying to count in her head. "So I think that there's twelve of us."

"Ever wish you were an only child too?" Pansy asked.

Ginny sighed again. "Not until recently."

After that depression subject the girls moved onto more exciting topics, like the upcoming Slytherin Ball, that the Malfoys hold her New Years,(that Ginny still has to ask if she can attend).

* * *

Having Pansy over had been the best part of Ginny's Christmas break so far, and she was disappointed that she had to leave the day before Christmas Eve. Pansy had written a letter to her parents, asking if she could stay with the Weasleys for Christmas, but as Pansy sulkily said, "they think it's better if I am with family."

So when Ginny watched Pansy leave with her father, she felt the urge to run back to her room and hide until the break was over. She didn't want to deal with her brothers alone.

When Pansy was here, they were forced by their mother to be absolutely nice, but now that she was gone, Ginny felt like she was free game.

She soon found that she was right.

When she walked through the living room to get to the stairs, Ron was flipping through a magazine on the couch. He saw her, and sneered.

"So what's next, Gin? You gunna pollute our house by inviting over Malfoy?"

Ginny ignored his comment, and continued toward the stairs. She made it up the hall without hearing another comment, but as George walked by her, she slammed her shoulder with his, making her stumble briefly. She bit back the urge to jump him, and continued on to her room. When she got to her room, she couldn't help but to slam her door behind her in anger.

The next few days before Christmas Eve were tense among the five siblings (as Bill and Charlie are at work). At every dinner, Ginny ate quickly and excused herself before the rest of the family was even halfway done with their own plates. When her parents tried to coax her into talking, Ginny kept quite and politely shot them down. She didn't feel like discussing it with them. They wouldn't understand how it felt to be an outcast in the family.

When Christmas Eve came around, Ginny packed a bag with enough things to last her two weeks with her family at her grandparents' house. Inside, she was dreading the nights. The children all slept downstairs on the floor together, while one got the couch, and another got the armchair. Usually, they settled who got what by some sort of game. Ginny was just going to keep to the floor. She didn't want to start any fights.

When someone knocked on her door, Ginny almost stayed silent. But instead she invited them in, and her mother stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"Got your things ready, sweetheart?" Molly asked. She moved around to sit on the edge of Ginny's bed, watching as Ginny put more things into her bag.

"Pretty much. I've got all of my clothes, and I've got a few things to keep myself entertained," Ginny said casually.

"Entertained? Isn't that why we bring your brothers?" Molly joked. "You've never had to bring something, you and Ron always find ways to be entertained, or you and the twins tease your other brothers."

Ginny sighed. This was the first hint that her mother was trying to get her to talk. So Ginny shrugged. "Things are a bit different this year. I suspect it'll be a bit boring on my end."

Molly nodded. "So, I hear you've become friends with the Malfoy boy. What's his name?"

Ginny took at a look at her mother, who was grinning. "Draco. And yeah, he's a friend. We've gotten to know each other, what with being in the same House, and on the Quidditch team."

"Will I get to meet him sometime?" her mother asked.

Ginny scoffed. "Not unless you want to give Dad a heart attack. You know how he is, and not to mention how Ron and the others hate Slytherins."

"Not all of them, I'm sure," Molly protested.

"I haven't met one they like," Ginny mumbled.

"I think I'm looking at one," Molly murmured.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, have you not . . ." Ginny paused, trailing off. She wanted to kick herself. She almost started to talk. She looked at her mother dully. "Haha. You almost got me."

"So why stop?" Molly questioned lightly. Her eyes were serious though as she looked at her daughter. "What's going on with you, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, frustrated. "Nothing is wrong with me!" She threw another book into her bag. "It's the others. Once I became a Slytherin, it's like everything's different! Practically all of them have changed, just because I'm a Slytherin. The twins and Percy can't stand the sight of me, and Ron and I are always yelling and sending hexes at each other. The rest of them don't even talk to me!" she ranted. Once she had finished, Ginny hated to admit it, but she felt a little better. Like a weight had lifted.

"You just have to let them get used to it. And from what I've gathered, you said a few hurtful things as well. I think both sides are even," Molly replied.

Ginny blew out a breath. "Well they started it, so they can finish it," she grumbled. She kept her mouth shut after that.

Her mum smiled softly. "Come down when you're ready then, sweetie. We'll leave soon." Molly kissed her daughter's forehead, and then left the room. The door shut behind her with a finality.

Ginny pulled in a breath as she zipped up her bag. Inside, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with the family yet. She wasn't sure exactly what the others thought, her grandparents,uncles,aunties and cousins.

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip with worry. Soon Ginny couldn't act like she was packing, so she took her bag downstairs, and sat on the couch. Her brothers were there as well, but they stayed on the other side of the room, and they all ignored each other.

"You kids ready?" Arthur asked with a smile as he and Molly walked in. He seemed to notice the tension in the air between his kids, but he paid no mind to it, and made the decision to talk to his daughter.

"Yeah," all five kids mumbled.

"Are we Flooing in?" Ron asked.

"Yep, it's a bit more comfortable," Arthur commented.

"Can I go first?" Ginny asked her father.

She stood up and brought her bag over to the fireplace. She grabbed a bit of the powder, and moved into the fireplace. "Grindwaell Road!" She threw the powder, and then she was spinning.

Once she reached her grandparents' fireplace, she stumbled out, almost tripping on her own feet as her head spun a little. But two hands caught her shoulders.

"Careful, little Ginny." Ginny looked to see that her uncle Renold had been the one to catch her.

Ginny cleared her throat and straightened up. "Thank you," she muttered, her cheeks turning pink.

Renold laughed. "No problem. So, little Ginny's a Slytherin? How's that going?"

Ginny's cheeks didn't cool, but she felt her insides tense. "Yeah. It's going really well actually. I like it."

As expected, Renold laughed, but Ginny waited for him to speak. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you like it. I'd be upset to hear that you were miserable."

Ginny raised a brow. "You're not going to make a crack about me being a Slytherin?" From the stories she'd heard from her uncle himself, he hadn't been too fond of Slytherins during his school years.

Renold smiled. "No, because then I'd be making a crack about you." At Ginny's surprised look, he laughed again. Then, like her father, he ruffled her hair. "We can't all be Gryffindors, little Ginny." Then he moved to where her mother had come in through the fireplace, and gave her a hug.

Ginny looked at her uncle's back, but then moved to put her bag in the corner. Some of the other kids must have already been there, for there were quite a few bags there already. She dropped her own bag, and then left to the kitchen. Her grandmother was the only one in there, which Ginny was a little grateful for.

"Hello, Grandma," Ginny greeted with a tentative smile.

Grandma Prewit turned and smiled widely at her youngest grandchild. Then she pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Ginny! It's so good to have you back!" She let go of her tight grip, and air rushed into Ginny's lungs.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?"

Ginny shrugged as her grandmother went back to the counter. "It's pretty fun actually. I've made a lot of friends."

"That's great! I also heard that you made the Quidditch team. Your father hasn't stopped talking about it since he heard. He's so proud," Helen mentioned.

Ginny blushed, but couldn't help but smile. He was proud of her? "Yeah, I did. We won the game against Gryffindor last month," she told her.

"You're Seeker, aren't you? That's a great thing then," her grandmother congratulated. Ginny almost laughed.

She knew her grandmother wasn't a big Quidditch fan, and didn't know all that much, even though most of her kids had played the game.

Ginny still had to ask her parents if she can go to the Sytherin ball at the Malfoys, on New Years. So she figured that there is no better time than now, that way she can respond to the invitation.

She knocked on her parents door and waited to be called in. "Mum, Dad can i speak to yous please?"

"Of course sweetheart, come sit on the bed" Molly said patting the place beside her.

"So whats on your mind Honey" Arthur said sitting down as well.

"Well you know how I am a Slytherin, well we kind of have this tradition where every Slytherin, no matter what age, all attend this big New Years ball, and i was really hoping to attend, and see all my friends" Ginny finished saying hesitantly looking at her parents.

"Well we quess you can go but somebody's parents better pick you up and drop you of, as I am not letting you use the floo by yourself" Molly replied with a smile. though on the inside she was worried about Ginny spending so much time with the Slytherins.

"Oh thank you, thank you sooooo much" Ginny squelched and ran to the study to get a piece of parchment to write to Draco saying she can attend the ball.

All she needed now was a dress and to survive christmas with her family.

* * *

_**So sorry for the long wait as computer still broke. Please review xx**_


	13. An Eventful Christmas

A dinner at Grindwaell Road on Christmas Eve was never quiet, and even with all the tension between the family, it still wasn't quiet. Ginny was just excluded from the conversations between the kids.

Until Bill took a seat next to her. "How have you been, Gin?" he asked, taking a bite of potatoes.

Ginny took a drink from her glass before answering. "I've been better. You?"

"Not bad actually. I didn't get to tell you congratulations for getting into Slytherin ," he mentioned.

Ginny smiled quite shocked. "Ehh thanks I really didnt expect it."

"I did, I always knew that you would turn out to be a Princess," Bill retorted.

Ginny chuckled, but hesitating. She wasn't sure what Bill thought about her. "Did you now?"

Bill only gave a nod. "Can I tell you something, Gin," He waited till she nodded to continue, "You are the lucky one, you get a chance to escape from all the bigotry hypocritical behaviour that is to blame for our blood family being a fucking joke. You get to show the world that you are Ginny a Slytherin not Ginny Weasley. We are lucky to have such amazing parents but sometimes I wished they had just seen the truth and realized that the world isn't white and black but has a lot of grey in it, I wish they would realize that not all Slytherins are bad, but maybe this is why you are a Slytherin too show them this. I want you to show everybody the real you and stop doing what everybody says you should and do what you want as that is the only way you are going to get anywhere in this world Gin. Did you know that when I was being sorted the hat asked me to pick between Gryffindor or Slytherin and I picked Griffindor for my parents to be proud of me and I have regretted this ever since."

Ginny whispered, "But what if they hate me, the others do, I don't want to disappoint mum and dad, but i want to be confident and smart just like I feel that I should be".

"Well Gin, firstly mum and dad will never hate you no matter what, Secondary if they do I will always be here for you, I will take you to Egypt with me if I had to and Thirdly the others will come around they are just stuck in the Gryffindor mindset but I knew Charlie doesn't care he just wants to get on with live, princess," Ginny spent the rest of the night with Bill.

He tried to teach her how to play chess, although she was still miserable at it, so they switched to Exploding Snap. When the night started to come to a close, Ginny and Bill stayed out of the game for the couch and armchair. They didn't really care who slept where. But they did watch the game the others played, laughing to themselves when Ron beat Percy, and Percy threw a fit about cheating. It was even better when Fred had won the couch, making Ron sleep on the armchair. Ginny and Bill chose spots on the floor next to each other, both still whispering quietly to each other. Ginny was feeling her spirts lift immensely. She did have a friend among her brothers, one that didn't judge anything about her or what she did, one that was just like her.

* * *

On Christmas morning, the whole family, was crowded around the Christmas tree. It was loud and raucous, and Ginny actually found herself laughing at her brothers' antics. She felt like she hadn't heard the sound of her own laugh in weeks. Charlie had arrived late last night, and she grinned widely as her mum chastised Bill about his bachelor status and Fred stood behind her mouthing the speech word for word.

"Ginny, this is yours!" She turned just as Charlie tossed her a package wrapped in bright red paper, complete with moving dragons whose nostrils emitted puffs of orange flame.

She grabbed it out of the air with one hand, and Charlie made a sound of appreciation.

"No wonder your on the Quidditch team, Gin!" he said brightly, "Merlin knows Gryffindor was in need of good Seeker."

The merriment was sucked from the room in an instant. In the awkward silence that followed, she watched Charlie's face flush red as he realized what he'd said.

It wasas if she'd grown two heads.

"Well," she said evenly, "Slytherin was in need of a good seeker as well."

Charlie nodded, suddenly solemn and incredibly interested in the wrapped gift in his hands.

"I'll say," Fred said in an undertone, and George chuckled into his hand. Ginny felt her cheeks burn.

"Well," Bill said loudly, glaring at the twins. "Maybe we should start opening gifts."

"Yes, let's!" Grandma Prewit agreed brightly. "Arthur, why don't you go turn on the radio. I think the Weird Sisters are doing a Christmas special."

A few moments later, the room was filled with the sounds of ripping paper, whoops of delight, and the cheerful harmonies of "I'm Feelin' the Magic," and Ginny settled down cross-legged and drew her first gift toward her.

Ripping open the packaging, she drew out a package of holiday-themed Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Fred and George.

"I'd stay away from the Mistletoe flavor, if I were you," Fred said, glancing over and grinning.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she said, eyeing the package speculatively.

"Well make sure you call us over when you try it, then," George said. "I'll want a picture of your face."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks, Forge," she said genuinely, setting the beans aside.

She received a new travel-friendly inkpot from Percy, a box of special Romanian tea from Charlie ("It tastes fantastic, I promise"), and a framed family photograph from Bill.

Fred even passed over another small package. "From Ron," he said, and Ginny smiled. It was three of his rarest Chocolate Frog cards.

Even as Ginny pulled her last package toward her, she knew what it would be. Every year, her mum knitted all of them a Weasley Christmas jumper. Fred and George had already pulled their jumpers over their pajama tops – crimson with 'F' and 'G' in gold. She glanced over to Bill, who had his own pullover slung over his shoulder. Plain silver.

Percy and Charlie's sported the same colors – Gryffindor colors.

Anxiety mounting, she ripped at the wrapping and pulled out her own jumper. It was pink. She blinked several times, gaze flicking from her sweater to each of her brothers'.

She swallowed, feeling a sudden rush of humiliation so strong that her vision blurred. The blackness was pulsing threateningly at the edges of her vision.

"I know you hate pink, but I thought…," Molly said, and Ginny looked up sharply. Her dad and brothers seemed to have noticed the tension and had turned to stare at them.

Ginny clenched her fingers into tight fists, bunching in the fabric of the bloody pink jumper. She swallowed and tasted bile. "But you couldn't bring yourself to knit a green and silver one?" she said quietly, her voice low and dangerous.

Molly flushed bright red. "That's not…Ginny, how can you…," she stuttered, but Ginny knew her mother well enough to know that she was rarely at a loss for words.

She had hit the mark. She felt a burning anger bubbling to the surface. She had to get out of here before she exploded. She thought her Mum was ok with her being a Slytherin.

"Ginny!" her dad said sharply as she stood and gathered her gifts to her chest. "You know we don't tolerate rudeness in this house. You mum knitted you that sweater, and…."

"Everyone else can wear their House colors, is that it?" she retorted suddenly.

Her father flinched back. Her brothers' eyes were all wide as saucers.

She laughed mirthlessly.

"Everyone can wear red and gold because Gryffindor is something to be proud of, right? But Merlin forbid I wear green and silver. Merlin forbid anyone know there's a Weasley in Slytherin! How bloody shameful."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Arthur said loudly.

"You will not use that kind of language in this house. And you will apologize to your mother right now!"

Ginny held his gaze for a long moment, and she knew he could read the defiance in it. She met her mum's eyes as she fled toward the staircase.

"Sorry," she said, but she didn't mean it, and they could all tell.

* * *

Ginny stayed in her Granma Prewits room all morning. There was a knock on the door but Ginny didn't answer so they just let them selves in.

"Oh Gin, princess, please remember what I said last night" Bill begged,

Ginny only looked at him with tears in her eyes. This is what made Bill rush to her and hold her till she stopped crying.

"Just hold on, Gin, I won't ever let you down like they did." Ginny knew without a doubt that he meant it and for the first time this year, she felt accepted.

"Can I come to Egypt with you untill the Slytherin Ball, Bill, please I cant stand it here anymore," Ginny begged until she could no longer speak.

She felt safe and happy for the first time in a year as they whirled away in the green flames. He was giving her a new start, a whole new life and she would take the opportunity and run with it.

* * *

"Gin!"

Ginny peeked down over the wall of the Urn Tomb in Petra, grinning widely though it was hidden by the traditional Bedouin clothing she had worn for their trek through the desert. This last week she had seen so much of the world in and around Egypt and loved every moment of it. Though, if the look on Bill's face was anything to go by she was in a spot of trouble for disappearing off the moment they had stopped to rest.

"Up here," she called, down, swinging down off the wall and sliding down the rope, her booted feet landing silently on the ground.

He was trying to scowl at her, though both of them knew he truly wasn't upset. Rolling his eyes, Bill tried to be stern. "I swear! You get more adventurous by the day!"

Snickering, she raced over and hugged him tightly. They both knew that he and Charlie only spurned her on when they were together the last few days.

So, if anything she could always blame them…though she never would. Nor would she blame the other curse breakers who liked to see just how daring she could be. "

Bill chuckled. "Next time, tell me. I think you shave a year off my life every time you decide to show just how much of a daredevil you are."

Ginny giggled. "Pot…this is cauldron…you're black!"

Bill shooed her towards the waiting camels. "We're almost to the site. You wouldn't want to miss out on exploring that would you?"

Wide-eyed, Ginny ran over and climbed onto the camel with the ease of long practice. Once they were moving again, she looked over the desert and smiled happily before sharing a look of mischief with Bill. She was most certainly the luckiest girl in the world.

"Eh Gin, you do remember that you are leaving in a day for the Slytherin ball and I was wondering, if you would want to come live with me once the ball is over, you can stay the Summer, Easter and Christmas hoildays with me, but only if you want," Bill said nervously.

Ginny could only smile the biggest smile in the world. "Of course Bill, this has been my happy-es few days all year, do you even have to ask."

"Well somebody had to teach you how to be a Slytherin" Bill replied in kind.

And teach her to be a Slytherin he did.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think. My computer is still broke so sorry for the wait. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW xxx _**

**_Thank you everybody x_**


	14. The Slytherin Ball

When Pitch, the house elf, had come to tell them that dinner was ready, and they were to head to the dining room, Ginny had moved over to Draco.

Draco grinned, and explained the process. "Ok, so basically, we stop by just a bit away from the dining room. Then Raven and Stacy will interlink arms, and they will walk to the room, and then enter. Then they will take the two seats on the right. Then Peter and Scarlet go, and they will take the two seats on the left. And it goes on and on," Draco explained.

"And what is the point to this?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea, really. They say it adds a bit of class to the dinner. I think it's just a bunch of old-fashioned Slytherin families trying to act like aristocrats and superiors."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What about the little kids?" "

They are at a separate table across the room. I don't know why they're brought," Draco muttered. "They can be a bit annoying."

"When do they join the 'big people'?" Ginny joked.

"If the adults think they're mature. Usually when they're old enough to go to Hogwarts. Unless we're uneven on boys and girls, then like with that little girl, Emily, we invite one to sit at the table with us," he answered.

When they had all reached the bottom floor, they stopped, and Raven and Stacy took the lead. Ginny had to admit that they looked very much like aristocrats. Raven's dark hair was slicked back, with a very small fringe on his forehead, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. And his dark blue eyes fit his features very well. He wore dress robes of a silky green color, shouting what House he belonged to. And Stacy was very beautiful. Her long curls were a light blonde, her eyes a pretty green. She was so different from Raven in looks. Her hair and eyes, her small height, and her baby blue dress. But they fit together so well it seemed.

The two locked arms and walked toward the diningroom. As they entered, they could all hear the voices of the adults rise as they caught sight of the two teens. Once Raven and Stacy were out of sight, Peter and Scarlet started. The procession was slow, but the others all treated it as an important tradition, so Ginny didn't want to mock it. When she and Draco were up, she smirked as they interlocked arms. Then they started walking toward the dining room. Ginny was feeling a bit wild as they got closer. Once they reached the doors, the voices rose again, although much louder now that they were in the room. There were compliments and comments, but the one Ginny was watching was Lucius Malfoy, just as she knew Draco was. His face was angry, furious really.

Ginny could practically see the disgust in his sneer. Ginny couldn't hold back a smug smirk at irritating him. She glanced at Draco, and saw that he too looked pleased with himself. They both took their seats, and watched as the others all came in, pair by pair. Ginny and Draco tried not to laugh at two seventh years, Derek Bole and Megan Montague. Derek looked annoyed to have Megan on his arm, and Megan just looked disgusted. Ginny didn't really understand Megan's annoyance. Ginny didn't really talk to Derek, but he never really talked at all to anyone. He was always with the rest of the Slytherins in his year, but he never really talked. Apparently, he sometimes wouldn't even talk to teachers. Ginny couldn't imagine being that quiet.

When everyone was there, and the dinner finally started, Ginny laughed as Draco immediately jumped on Blaise and Miley.

"You two are just so adorable!" he teased."So sugarcoated. Despite Blaise being an idiot, and you . . . well I'd better be quiet. This is a polite dinner."

Miley just gave him a snide look before it dropped. Blaise just shrugged. "At least I've got a girl. Unlike you," he mocked.

Draco shrugged. "Too much of a hassle. Plus it saves me from having to spend money on the useless things a lot of girls in our year want," he retorted.

"You're just not as devilishly handsome as I am," Blaise countered with a laugh. "Oh, I am the hottest of our year,"

Draco bragged with a laugh as well.

"And anyone would agree." Blaise raised a brow at the challenge.

"Is that so? Well, Pansy," he called down to her, "who is the hottest guy in Draco's and I's year?"

Pansy looked confused at the question. "Um . . . Draco, I guess?"

Blaise snapped his fingers in defeat while Malfoy smiled smugly. "Drat," Blaise muttered.

"You two are such children," Miley said with a roll of her eyes. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise looked at her with a look of amusement.

"Coming from the girl dating one of the said 'children'?" Draco mocked.

Blaise grinned at her. "Does this mean you'll spoonfeed me?" Again, Miley rolled her eyes, but Draco and Ginny did their best to bite back their laughter.

* * *

When the dinner ended, Ginny couldn't name a time that she'd had more fun. Although the dinner was meant to be formal, the teens had practically had a party on their end of the table. A food fight had almost broken out among them twice. Of course both incidents were started by Draco and Blaise.

But when the dinner did end, Ginny ended up staying a little longer, but soon Draco deemed it time to take her back to Egypt, via floo.

"I'm sure he won't care if I come home a little late and if he did he knows not to say anything or he would be hit with a very well placed hex" Ginny insisted as they walked back into the living room.

"Perhaps, but I did tell him that I'd have you home," Draco countered. "I would like to be a man of my word. It'll help him like me more." He smirked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You try too hard."

They got to the fireplace, and Draco handed her the powder. "Well, I'll see you on the train, Gin."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, I'll see you then, Drac."

When Ginny stepped back into her own tent, she was glad that Bill was still out with a few mates.

Ginny ran up the stairs and grabbed her Scath (sword), she then went to the training tent across from her own tent.

Ginny felt like she had trained for hours when Bill finally returned home.

"Just where do you think you have been at this time in the morning William" her tone low and dangerous.

"Gin, don't be mad I was just out with the guys and we just got a little side tracked, princess" he said almost begging.

"Ok ok just don't do it again or I will hex you, i was so scared you where not coming home" Ginny said with a sigh,

"Aww im sorry baby girl, anyway are you ready for school, as you start next week?" Bill reminded her trying to use a harsh tone and failing miserably.

Ginny just smirked in reply.

* * *

Gin stood on the platform, eyeing the crowd. Thus far, things had gone smoothly but she wanted to be on the train before any confrontations with the 'former' part of her family could be had.

Kissing Bill on brothers on the cheek, she hopped up into the compartment they had been standing just outside of, which Bill had been holding for her. Her trunk was stored away and her knapsack was filled with enough books to keep her occupied for the trip as well as the appalling school robes and a thick cloak.

She harboured no doubts that this year would be good, lets just hope her former family will stay away.

Only time would tell.

"I don't want any letters home the first month," Bill said teasingly, hugging her one last time before he hopped back onto the platform.

"Just go," she said impishly. "I will try to behave…at least for a bit."

"Where's the fun in that?" Charlie said with a wink and a grin.

"Yeah, ruin all her fun," Charlie added as well, ducking Bill's playful swat.

"Just have an enjoyable time," Bill advised. "Do not go giving Snape a heart attack the first week either."

She laid a hand over her heart and adopted a woebegone expression. "Oh, you wound me. One would think I had no idea how to follow rules the way you two go on."

"Umm…" Bill said, coughing pointedly.

Gin threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "Just go, before that lot shows up and gives you trouble. I love you all and will write often."

With that she closed the door and settled in, pulling out a book at random. Flipping it open, she grinned, tucking her legs up and getting comfortable. The Iliad in Arabic was just the thing to keep her occupied…at least for a bit.

Besides, her eyes still searching for the platinum-blonde hair she was waiting for. The one that she really wanted to see.

"Looking for someone?" she heard a whisper in her ear.

Ginny jumped, but turned around to see Draco standing behind her. He smirked at her, holding out his arms. Ginny laughed and hugged him, surely gaining the attention of her friends, even if they weren't addressed.

"Draco! It's about time! I thought you weren't going to show," Ginny teased.

Draco scoffed. "Oh, please! I was here before you were. You just didn't see me."

Ginny raised a mocking brow. "Are you sure? That hair is hard to miss?"

Draco just smirked in reply.

* * *

**So so so sorry for the long wait i was unwell all week and then I had to wait for my sisters computer as mine's is yet to be fixed xx **

**so what do you guys think please review ahaha xx**

**For the next chapter i was thinking about skipping two years, as that is when all the main things happen, please tell me if you think this is a good idea. **


End file.
